Little things
by Lollipop7531
Summary: Austin and ally have been married for 1 year see how their lives are, and how much they still love eachother
1. Chapter 1

** hey this is something that just came to me please review wether it should be multi chap thx please review  
**

**anyways please review thx**

It had been a long and hard day for Austin and ally with Austins new album and everything, the car ride home Ally couldn't help but think how rapidly her life had changed since Austin had entered it, after being being friends for so long Austin finally got the guts to ask Ally out and now they were happily married for almost 1 year.

Their honeymoon Austin had taken them for a week to Paris where they of course had a wonderful time, but she wasn't going to go into detail. They lived in Austin's' mansion Which Ally was against saying they could've just bought a decent house but for once Austin won an argument.

He pulled up their driveway through the big metal gates, they got out of the car and walked inside, Austin immediately jumped on the couch putting his legs up

"ugh I'm so tired" he whined Ally giggled at his childish behaviour

"don't laugh, being a rockstar is hard work" he pouted she laughed harder as he stomped to the kitchen to eat some leftover pancakes, she followed him up

"Austin your seriously not mad over that are you she smiled at him

"maybe I am" he replied, she giggled at this

"ok then" she started to walk off but he caught he caught her arm and twirled her around, he held her tightly by the waist and looked her in the eyes.

"don't go I love you" be whispered while smiling at her

"I know" she smiled back, he pulled her in for a long passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair, she then pulled away and yawned

"we'll I'm tired, good night" she then started walking up to their room

"Ally You are such a tease" he said smiling, she just smirked but then screamed when he picked her up and ran upstairs

"Austin put me down" but she didn't really mind

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning Ally woke up wrapped in Austin's' arms as usual she kissed him on the cheek and suddenly remembered what today was, when her phone beeped, she got text from Trish saying happy anniversary, aww she remembered, Ally had been looking forward to their anniversary, she had even got Austin a gift.

she smiled knowing they had a day off today, so they could be together the whole day she then smiled remembering their wedding, then memories of their wedding night surged through her mind she blushed slightly and smiled to herself, she looked down at Austin once more before going into the bath room to take a shower.

Austin opened one eye to see if she was gone, yes he had been awake the whole time, he smiled knowing what today was, the day he married the most wonderful woman in the world.

He quickly got dressed and set off for dez's house, he had been planning this for a whole month he was excited. Ally got out of the shower to see that Austin wasn't there, that confused her of where did he go especially today, Ally saw that there was a note on their bed which was made, Austin has never made the bed before she smiled and picked up the piece of paper

_To the most amazing and beautiful woman in the world,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave early, I went to dez's house to hang with him see you later. I love you_

_xoxo_

_from the sexiest and most loving husband ever_

she couldn't help but laugh at his note, she then realised that he didn't write happy anniversary on it or anything she then got really mad, had he seriously forgotten, she let a couple of tears roll down her cheeks before crumpling up the note and throwing it in frustration.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Austin and Dez were planning Austin's Anniversary surprise for Ally they had told Trish to keep Ally out of the house while they set it up, he felt really bad pretending that he forgot their anniversary, When Trish had called saying that they could go back to the house she had also said that Ally was really sad she even cried.

Austin knew that in the end it would Ally be worth it.

"so you seriously wrote Ally a song?" Cried Dez

"yep" replied, Austin had wrote Ally a song it took forever but he finally managed to do it

"is it good?" he asked

"I have no idea" Austin replied "but I hope it is, I hope Ally likes pall of this, because I really love her"

"awwwwww my little boy is all grown up" cried Dez "I promised myself I wouldn't cry IM SORRY" he then ran off Austin smiled and shook his head typical Dez.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Right now Ally wasnt having any fun, Trish was trying to cheer her up by shopping

"Trish I think I'll go home now" she said glumly

"NOO" she suddenly screamed Ally looked at her weirdly "I mean we haven't been to all the stores please Ally"

she gave in, but Ally didn't pay any attention, every time she thought about how Austin had forgotten she wanted to cry she felt a tear slide down her cheek

"Ally look I'm really sorry about everything" Trish said rubbing her back " look how about we go get some pickles to cheer you up" Ally was still crying but, nodded she appreciated how Trish was being supportive, she was a great friend.

Ally had no idea how but Trish managed to convince her to wear a new outfit she just bought, she can be scary at times, it was yellow a black polka dot casual dress with black shoes.

Honestly Ally liked the outfit but she didnt get why Trish made herbuy it and now wear it,

"yellow is Austin's favourite colour right?" She asked Ally slowly nodded, again she was acting weird, her phone then beeped and she put a big smile on, Trish then said that she had to go and said I could go home, finally

"Trish thanks a lot for today your a good friend" she smiled and hugged me then left.

Ally looked at the time shit it was already 7, and still no text or call from Austin, right now she was so mad at him, Ally drove home half hoping he was there and half hoping he wasn't.

Austin was watching as Ally drove up in her car, and walk up to the front door where there was a surprise waiting for her, Ally walked up to the front door and saw a bouquet of roses in the shape of heart, her mouth flew open in surprise and read the card that was attached to it

_To my dearest Ally,_

_Ever since I met you I knew you were special, when we got married I was the happiest man Alive, it has already been a year and I love you even more than I did then, I hope you like my surprise._

_your Austin_

_xoxoxoxo_

she couldn't believe it Austin hadnt forgotten, she opened the door to find that all the lights were off, they suddenly turned on and she saw Austin standing there smiling at her, she carefully put the roses down as fast as she could towards him.

She jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, she kissed him hard he immediately kissed back holding her tightly, they finally pulled away and smiled at each other

"Austin..." she whispered "I thought.."

"what" he said "that I forgot, Ally this day is to special to me, I could never forget" he wiped her tears with his thumbs, then placed his hands on her cheeks

"I love you" she said putting her hands over his and kissing him again

"and Ally you look sexy yellow is so your colour" he said, she slapped his arm but he pulled her in for another kiss.

xoxoxoxoxo

After a while Austin led them over to a small table in the middle of the living room which was decorated with rose petals and heart ballons there were also the words Happy Anniversary I love you in pink lights, the room glowed in a mix of pink purple and red lights to Ally it was perfect.

"you made dinner" exclaimed Ally

"yes and I almost burnt it" said Austin she laughed at this, and because Austin was a horrible cook, she was nervous to try it but it did look good, he looked at her, she slowly ate some and he looked at her expectantly, she made a disgusted Face and his eyes opened wide

"Ally how is it" he said panicking

"chill Austin" she laughed "its wonderful" he let out a big breath of air

"Ally" he shouted she just kept laughing he smiled and rolled his eyes "just eat" be mumbled.

Austin and ally had finished dinner,

"Alright bring on dessert" Austin exclaimed

"You made dessert to?" said Ally

"no don't worry" he said

"no it's just it's sweet of you to do All this" he put his hand over hers

"for you ill do anything" he said and she could see he really meant it,

Austin got up and brought back a big Cake decorated in pink icing and red rosebuds made of icing

"Austin it's beautiful" there was also the words happy anniversary in gold sparkly writing, they blew out the candles and cut it together, Austin cut a piece off, it was chocolate inside, and fed it to Ally She then did the same to him, they played around for a little while longer

"Austin I got you something" said Ally

"me too" he smiled at her, but she told him to wait there while she ran to get it from her hiding place, the closet in the hallway. She returned and handed the wrapped gift to him, he eagerly took it and ripped it opened revealing a large album with a photo of them on the front.

He smiled " Ally it's amazing" she smiled and told him to look inside he opened it there were pages of photos of memories they had shared from before they dated and afterwards they went through the book together laughing and cherishing all their memories, Austin looked down at me lovingly, we came across our wedding photos

there was photos with family or us just alone kissing, hugging or when we danced,

"I finally got you dance" smiled Austin

"yea, I was pretty good wasn't I" Ally said smugly

"yeaa... Remember that night, we were dancing alone in the moonlight then dancing turned into something else" he softly whispered, Ally blushed and looked down

"you were hot that night" he whispered into her ear making her go even more red, she bit her lip and looked up at him. Austin got up and walked over to the radio Ally watched him confused but then understood when sweet music drifted through the air, he held out his hand to her

"Dance with me" she held his hand and he led them near the big glass doors, again the moonlight shining down on them, his hands went on her waist and hers around his neck, their foreheads joined. Austin the leant in for a fierce but sweet kiss, his tongue slipped into her mouth and his hands moved up and down her back, they pulled away for air,

Austin kissed her neck, Ally softly moaned as he hit her sensitive spot, He then picked her up still kissing and carried her up stairs, he opened the door and kicked it shut behind them.

"oh my gosh Austin" Ally gasped as she looked around the room their bed was decorated with rosé petals, and there were candles glowing everywhere

"like it" he whispered into her ear and then slowly bit down on her earlobe

"I love it" Austin kissed her ear going down to her neck holding Ally as tight as he could, he brought them over to the bed and gently lay down with her on top of him, rose petals flew up Ally smiled, she put my hands under his shirt rubbing them over his abs, she then took his shirt off and stared at him He smirked but continued kissing me,

His hands trailed under her shirt, he eventually took it off, soon both of their bottoms had come off, Austin kissed her all over rubbing her thighs and whispering I love you her my ear, his hands went to her back and he unclipped her bra and slid it down her arms this time it was his turn to stare.

Of course they had done it before but they didn't do it regulary, with all of the work in Austin's career tiring them out, this was the first time in 8 months, and they were both aching for eachother. They were both fully undressed, Austin was slow at first but as we got more into it he went as fast as he could, he kissed her over and over again, changing positions a couple of times.

they lay down when they finished, Austin held Ally close kissing her

"I love you"

"I love you to" Ally replied replied

"Ally" Austin said

"yea"

"we have to have sex more often" he smiled she smiled and slightly blushed back and nodded snuggling into him.

xoxoxoxoxo

Ally woke up with her body wrapped in Austin's arms, with their legs twirled around eachother, she turned so her back was facing him, Austin woke up and smiled he slowly ran his hands up Ally's arms and put his head in her neck

"morning beautiful" he whispered she turned around again and smiled at him he pulled her on top of him and kissed her, she kissed back, once they pulled apart she rested her forhead on his.

later they eventually got up and showered, Ally got out and stared around at their room their were still rose petals everywhere and worn out candles, but what surprised her was Austin Sitting on their bed with a guitar waiting for her

"What are you doing?" She asked sitting beside him

"I didn't get to give you your present, you know because we were so busy" he smiled and winked at her, she playfully shoved him

"so what is- wait your gonna sing me a song, he simply nodded and strummed his guitar and sang

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs,_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want_

_To know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, ohhh_

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you,_

_Oh, it's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_

Ally was in tears by the time he had finished, she hugged him fiercly, the impact caused Austin to fall back on the bed but he didnt care he just hugged her back

"so did you like it" he whispered, she nodded "it took me forever but after last night I think it was worth it"  
she lifted her head and rested it on his

"I love you" she whispered "so much"

"I love you too and all your little things" Austin whispered back

**so please review and say wether you liked or not and if i couldve improved anything  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg thX for all the reviews, I made someone cry wait is that a good thing, anyway I never thought this story would be good so thx to everyone that reviewed**

**And by the way if u could all tell me wether I should write in the third person or in povs thx keep reviewing**

2 weeks later...

Ally was standing in the kitchen making herself some lunch, Austin was gone for a week to a concert in L.A, he was coming back in 2 days or so she thought. She finished eating in the kitchen then decided to watch some t.v, she felt so lonely without him.

she walked into the living room, then gasped as she saw Austin casually sitting on the couch watching t.v

"Austin" she exclaimed, he looked up from the t.v and smiled at her

"oh hey Ally" he then went back to the tv, Ally stared at him open mouthed he slightly smirks, oh so that's how it is she thought.

Ally walked over next to him sat down and began reading a book, very interested in it, Austin cleared his throat Ally looked up

"yes Austin" she said expectantly

"oh um nothing" he mumbled, she smirked and went back to reading, Austin began to get fidgety, Ally noticed and edged closer to him making sure that their bodies were touching, Austin felt her side pressed up against his, this made him more annoyed than he already was, Austin then yawned really loud stretching his arms flexing his muscles and making sure his shirt went up, but ally took no notice.

"if your tired you should go sleep" says Ally turning her page, Austin stares at her not bothering to reply. Ally then stands up still reading making her way to the stairs, Austin speed walks over to her grabs her book throws it on the ground then kisses her, it was hungry but passionate.

He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer so that their fronts were touching , Ally puts her hands softly on his shoulders, she parts her lips letting Austin's tongue slide in and tightening her grip on his neck. Austin's hands move up as he tangles his hands in her hair.

when they pulled apart they smiled at each other,

"I missed you" said Austin as he played with her hair

"I missed you too" she replied "how come your back early"

"you know me I'm awesome" he said putting his arms up showing

"Alright superhero nobody likes a show off" says Ally looking at him

"ok ok I convinced jimmy to let me come back early because honestly 2 more days I would've died without you" she smiled and hugged him tightly snuggling into his chest

"I really missed you Ally" he whispered into her ear "all of you" he moved his hands down and squeezed her butt lightly moving her closer and making her blush.

"Stop blushing" he whispers making her giggle she lifts her head and kisses murmuring I love you against his lips.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Austin and Ally were sitting on the couch snuggled up together, Ally still couldn't believe he came back early for her

"oh before I forget I got you something" says Austin waking her from her thoughts

"what is it" she says smiling at him

"yes Ally Im going to tell you" he says sarcastically then laughing she frowns and gets off him sitting up

"are you going to give it to me" she says expectantly"I don't know maybe later" he says closing his eyes "I'm kinda tired"

"ok you sleep I understand" she says comfortingly "guess your sleeping here tonight then" Ally then gets up, Austin immediately opened his eyes and sat up

"I never said that" he said pulling her back down

"really it looked like you did I'll just leave you alone now" Austin looks at her horrified she burst out laughing "Austin I'm kidding, anyway you didn't have to get me anything I didn't even ask for anything" she says smiling at him

"Ally It doesn't matter i love you that's why I got it" he says sternly putting his hands on hers, and pulls her upstairs into their room where his bags are

"by the way how did get here without me noticing?" Ally asks putting her hands on her hips, he shrugs

"I don't know maybe your getting too old to notice anything" he says chuckling

Ally's mouth opens wide in shock and she glares at him

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON YOU ARE DEFINITELY SLEEPING ON THE COUCH I AM ONLY A MONTH OLDER THAN YOU HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT"' he slowly backs away from her suddenly scared

But it's too late she grabs a pillow and starts whacking him hard as he falls to the floor covering his head with his hands

"ow Ally ow stop it ow I was just kidding ow" she stops

"because I'm a caring and loving wife ill forgive you after all men are stupid" she says smiling he would say something it bed too scared to, instead he smiles gratefully at her and gets up, he kisses her cheek and makes his way over to his bag

"ok close your eyes" he says to her

"how do I know your not just going to run off" says Ally suspiciously at him

"trust me I'm to scared too" he says nervously, she smirks and closes her eyes he walks up to her

"ok open your eyes" he says

Ally opens her eyes and saw Austin holding a box

"Aaw Austin a box thats so sweet" she says, Austin chuckles

"Ally" he says

"what I'm being serious I love it" she says laughing a little he rolls his eyes playfully

"just open it" he says handing it to her

Ally takes it the box and opens

"oh Austin really" she says smiling "you got me a new dress you didn't have to" she hugs him he presses a kid into her hair

"what did I say before I love you, plus you never buy yourself anything" she pulled out the dress and held it up, it was yellow with thin straps, the top was firm silk and with silver diamonds around the waist which went upwards in the middle the rest flowed out in soft material

"it's beautiful" I whispered and kissed him

"that's good I was scared you wouldn't like it" he said relieved

"how could I not after all your the one who gave it to me" he smiled at this he then looked at his watch

"it's only 7 wanna go out to dinner somewhere fancy" he said gesturing to the dress

"Of course we haven't been out in ages" Ally said excitedly, she then grabbed her dress and ran to the bathroom

"you could've just changed here" shouted Austin

"Yea sure" she shouted back, he shook his head smiling then walked off to get ready.

A few minutes later Ally was ready wearing a pair of diamond earrings and small yellow heels, she walked behind Austin who was struggling with his tie

"need help" she said

"yea su.." he trailed off as he turned around and saw her, the dress fit perfectly coming a bit above her knees, he raised one eyebrow,she grabbed his tie and began fixing it, he grabbed her back and pulled her closer causing her bump into him

"Austin" she moaned

"I should do your shopping more often" he said quietly "we could just stay at home together" he raised his eyebrows multiple times in suggestion, she lightly hit his chest he caught her arm and kissed her hand "I'm being serious Ally" he said kissing her all the way up her arm reaching her neck.

"Austin come on" she said trying to push him away but he was too strong "were going wether you want to or not" she said firmly, he just chuckled at her bossiness and kissed her cheek.

Suddenly Austin's phone rang causing him to jump and fall on his back, Ally's hand flew to her mouth as she erupted in laughter

"aww fu"

" Austin moon don't swear" said Ally cutting him off, he just rolled his eyes and answered his phone

"hello" he said slightly annoyed, Ally still giggling "umm sure tomorrow...… cool" he then hung up "Ally stop laughing it wasn't that funny" he shouted at her, she just kept laughing

"yes it was" she said

"no it wasn't..…ally" he whined and crossed his arms pouting still on the floor

"ok ok I'm sorry" she stopped laughing, and went down to him kissing him "better" he smiled and got up.

"who was it?" She asked as they walked outside to the car

"just jimmy you know" she nodded and sat in.

Austin and Ally were of course bombarded by the paparazzi like every time they tried to go out, Austin would try to get past the. While Ally would usually hide behind him holding his arm, she still had stage fright but it wasn't that serious anymore.

They made their way into restaurant, they were showed to their table. The ret of night went like a typical romantic dinner eating, holding hands and kissing here and there, on the car ride back scream by usher came on the radio, Austin turned it up and Ally just rolled her eyes at him when he winked at her trying to act sexy, even though they were married Austin just couldn't stop flirting.

by the time they arrived back home Ally was tired out but Austin wasn't she walked inside their room ready to sleep, but felt herself being pushed up against the door with an open mouthed kiss, a few minutes later Ally forgot about her tiredness and was soon on the bed being kissed and touched everywhere.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

The next morning Austin woke feeling like something was missing, he turned and saw that Ally was gone, he sat up and looked around but she wasn't there, his panicking made him fall off the bed with a loud thump

"Ally Ally ALLY" he said shouting loudly, suddenly Ally burst through the room holding a tray of pancakes

"Austin why do you always have to scream like a baby" she said angrily to him

"we'll soorry for worrying about my wife" he said standing up, she smiled and blushed

"we'll I'm fine, I just woke up early to make you breakfast.. And put some clothes on" she put the tray on the table beside their bed

Austin smirked and folded his arms "what if I don't want to" he walked closer to her "ill just go naked for the whole day"

"Austin I'm serious" said Ally "eat your pancakes"

"PANCAKES" he shouted, Austin grabbed Ally in a big kiss then ran over to his food "I love you"

"was that for me or the pancakes?" questioned Ally he just shrugged.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Austin had finished his pancakes, and was putting some clothes on du to Ally,

"Hey Ally what time is it?"

"7:30 why?"

"just wondering" he said, then it hit him

"shoot I'm supposed to meet jimmy in ten minutes" he jumped up and ran to grab his keys

"don't just stand there come on" he pulled her all with him into the car, trying to drive as fast as he could. Fortunately they weren't late, Austin opened the door with a loud thump causing everyone to stare at him

"Austin calm down" said Ally smiling

"AHH Austin there you are come I wanted to talk to you about some new songs" said jimmy, he led them to his office, and talked about recording and their new album

"so I was thinking Austin could..." he was then cut off by gun shots shattering through the window, Austin and jimmy ducked under the table, but Ally was standing near the window, peices of glass went everywhere she fell to the floor screaming,

"ALLY" shouted Austin he crawled out from the table and went and crouched over her. The gunshots stopped after a few seconds and two guards came rushing in along with everyone else

"what in the world as that" screamed jimmy getting up, Austin got up off ally my helping her up,she held her forhead her face scrunched up in pain

"Ally are you ok" he asked her concerned, she nodded removing her hand which was covered in blood from the big cut, Austin's eyes opened wide

"quick someone get a doctor" he said many people began fumbling for their phones

Suddenly there was a loud thump as a rock came stumbling through the window with piece of paper attached to it, Austin slowly picked it up and read it aloud.

"Austin moon I will get you and your wife" he said in a quiet voice, Ally felt dizzy and fell to the ground uncoincious the last thing she heard was Austin shouting her name.

**i know it's a bit shorter than the last chapter **

**please review I want another 7 or more if possible thx so much to everyone who's reading this bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, really I'm sorry, anyways here As chapter 3**

**and please say wether I should write in povs or third person, review thx**

Austin held Ally's hand tightly as she lay on the hospital bed-, she had been hit with a shard of glass not a bullet, thank god, there was a bandage wrapped around her head, the doctor had said that it wasn't serious and that she would wake up soon.

Suddenly her finger began to twitch, Austin immediately looked up hope in his eyes, he smiled as she opened her eyes

"Austin" she said he voice cracking

"I'm right here Ally" he said back putting a hand on her cheek, she smiled back at him

"I'm so sorry Ally"

"for what?" She asked "it's okay Austin it's not your fault" she kissed his hand, the doctor then came in and asked Austin to leave to do a few more tests, he stepped outside reluctantly letting go of her,

"how is she?" Asked Trish who came as soon as she heard what happened along with dez

"shes awake" he replied happily a wave of relief swept over both of them.

After a few minutes the doctor came out saying she was fine and that Ally could be all went in to meet her, she smiled at the sight of them

"hey guys" she said sitting up, Trish went over and hugged her then Dez and finally Austin who hugged her longer and kissed her cheek

"woah Austin, we just saw each other" said Ally smiling he just shrugged

"so who's the douche who did this" said Trish angrily

"I don't know" replied Austin "but when I do find out I'm gonna rip him apart" Ally giggled at his response

"calm down Austin" she put a comforting hand on his shoulder

"I can't Ally"

"yea Ally this is no joke you could have been shot" said Trish

"or she could've been shot" said Dez, they all stared at him

"That's what I just said Dez" said Trish, Austin and ally laughed Dez could always turn things happy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"careful... Ally I said careful...watch your step...ALLY"

"Austin please I'm pretty sure I can still walk" exclaimed Ally frustrated as she got out of the car.

"yea but you could get dizzy and fall, oh god what if you fall down the stairs" he started panicking "got it" he shouted, Ally then felt herself being lifted off the ground

"Austin" she shrieked

"I'm not putting you down till we get inside safely"

"Austin threats insane"

"no it's not now shut up"

she giggled at him And kissed his cheek

"yes dad" she said jokingly

"I'm your husband... And a darn good one" he said carrying her inside, she rolled her eyes, once they were inside he put her down in the couch

"satisfied?" Said Ally

"not quite" be replied with a villainous smile, he then pulled her into him and kissed her

"there now I am" she rested her head in his shoulder wrapping her arms around him

"who do you think is doing this?" She said softly, he breathed out

"I don't know Ally"

"I'm scared Austin" he turned to face her "what if something happens to you"

"Ally nothing is going to happen I promise" he held both her hands in his on his lap and kissed her softly "I promise"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

it had been a few weeks since the attack and everything seemed to be fine, Austin and Ally were in their music room writing a new song

"how about this" Ally said as she was about to play they heard a crash from the kitchen

"what was that?" she said they both looked at the door

"I don't know but stay here" said Austin as he grabbed a baseball bat at began to walk down stairs,

Ally followed him anyway

"Ally what did I tell you" he hissed at her

"Austin I'm coming" she snapped at him, he sighed and continued walking, she held on to him from behind.

"Oh crap" they heard a familiar voice say Austin jumped into the kitchen

"who's there" he shouted then relaxed as he saw Dez on the floor with a bunch of pots and pans

"Dez" said Ally "what are you doing?" she reached down to help him up "look at the mess you've made"

"sorry I just wanted a pan to cook my pasta in so I came to your house to borrow one" he said

"don't you have one?"

"that's right I do" his face lightened up and ran out the door

"THANKS ALLY" he shouted, she shook her head and began to clean the mess he had made with Austin's help.

Austin's phone then rang he stopped to answer it

"hello...Oh hey jimmy...sure ill be there in..20minutes...ok see you" he hung "hey Ally I need to-" he was cut of buy a clattering sound of metal hitting the ground and Ally screaming

"ahhhhhhhhh" he turned around

"Ally want happened!" She ran behind him terrified pointing to the ground, he saw a cockroach, he looked at her amused "really Ally" she just stayed behind him, he sighed,

Austin bent down and picked it up cupping his hands

"oh gross Austin she backed away from him" he smiled at her

"here ally why don't you touch it" he walked over to her

Ally then ran away with Austin chasing her, he secretly put out out the window when he passed it but kept his hands in the same position to scare her, she ran up to theor bedroom, Austin was fast enough to catch up to her, he tackled her down on the bed tickling her everywhere she screamed trying to push him off

"Austin AHHHHHH" he laughed and got off her

Ally jumped up and brushed herself frantically "where is it? She spun around scared

Austin began laughing harder "Ally calm down I already put it out the window" she glared at him as he continued laughing

"Austin you are horrible"

"you should've seen your face" he wiped imaginary tears from his face "ok ok I'm sorry" he said, she just looked away from him and crossed her arms "Ally I'm sorry" she kept ignoring him "Allyyyyyy" he whined "I said I'm sorry"

Ally walked towards the door but he shut it pressing her up against it, but she looked away from him "Ally I'm sorry please" he leaned in closer, she could feel his warm breath.

"fine I forgive you" he smilebeans have her heated kiss

"you should go you only have 5 minutes to get there" said Ally Austin looked at his watch and realised she was right he ran down the stairs saying crap.

after a while Ally grabbed her phone and was about to call Trish when she felt someone hug her from behind, thinking it was Austin she turned around it wasn't

**sorry it's short and sorry for any mistakes I'm typing this on my iPod so ... I want to get more than 20 reviews right now I have 13 so please review if it happens next chapter will be twice as long thx**

**girlfriends and girl friends promo, I'm dying no words just... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys omg I got so excited about all the reviews I got, cause honestly I thought it was crap but thanks I love all of you **

**I dont like this chapter that much aswell but oh well please review **

**povs or third person you pick **

Ally pushed the figure away and glared

"what are you doing here, how did you get in" she stepped away from the person

"Ally I came back for you" said a low manly voice, he beckoned upon her grabbing her hand

"Stay away from me" Ally said worriedly as she tried to wrench her hand out of his grasp but she couldn't.

"why would I want to do that" he replied in a husky voice "i love you"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Austin was calmly driving when he realised he had left his phone in their kitchen, he turned around and drove back home.

He opened he door quietly hoping he could scare Ally, he peeped his head in the kitchen she wasn't there, grabbing his phone he slowly crept upstairs he stopped outside their door when he heard Ally crying, he opened the door and saw...

Ally pinned on the floor by him, he was on top of her kissing her cheek his hands pinning her hands down. Austin felt anger boiling up inside him his fist clenched and his eyes turned dark.

Austin pushed him off her, Ally sat up hugging her knees and crying, Austin pounced on top of him and punched him as hard as he could

"how dare you touch her" he shouted at him

"chill Austin you came before I could get to the good stuff" he said laughing making Austin even more mad, after a while Austin felt himself being pulled off him by two police men who then took him away, he stood there confused then saw Ally holding her phone.

before the police could take him away, he went up to Ally she looked away from him

"by Ally hope you had fun" he laughed in her face making her cry

it took all of Austin's self control not to punch him again, they then left taking the maniac away. It took Austin a while to register what happened before looking at Ally who was curled up crying her eyes out.

He walked over to her and hugged her tightly she immediately hugged him back holding his shirt tightly not wanting to let go, Austin stroked her hair

"it's ok Ally he's gone"

"A-Aus-tin" but he put a finger on her lips "shhh it's ok" he sat her down on the bed, she still held on to him, he kissed her forehead as she cried. After a while she finally stopped and looked up at him

"Austin I'm sorry" her voice croaky

"for what, Ally please it's not your fault" he replied angrily she smiled at him, and softly kissed him. But there was one name still lingering in his mind

Dallas

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Dallas really tried to do that to her" gasped Trish as Austin told her and Dez what happened "if he was here right now I would grab his tiny little head and rip it off" Dez nodded in agreement

"it's a good thing I was there or who knows what would have happened" Said Austin

"so how is she?" Asked Dez

"she's fine sleeping right now"

"it may just be a hunch but I get the feeling that Dallas is somehow connected with the shooting" said dez

"Dez you might just be right"said Austin surprised.

Austin's phone then beeped

"uh guys do you guys mind staying here I have to go see jimmy... an hour ago" they nodded, he rushed off.

xoxoxooxxooxox

Ally woke up her arm and cheek throbbing with pain, she took a drink from the glass that was next to her, Dez and Trish then came bustling into the room

"hey Ally you're awake" they said cheering her up, she smiled at them

"hey guys" her head was still hurting as she held it, Dez held up a first aid kit

"dont worry my mom was a nurse" he reassured her

"so wheres Austin?" she asked worried

"he had to go to see jimmy and then he has to go tot he police, so hes gonna be late" said trish giving me a sympathetic look, Dez had patched up her arm which had a large bruise on it and wrapped a bandage around her head which was hurt badly

"there, you have graze on your cheek but it shouldnt be a problem" thanks Dez Ally gave him a light hug

For th rest of th day trish and dez helped Ally and cheered her up which worked.

"you guys should go now" she said to them "its getting late"

"no Ally we cant leave you" said trish

"im fine come on I know your tired" she smiled at them

after a while thy reluctantly left, Ally sighed and waited for Austin but eventually fell asleep on the couch. Austin finaly arrived and saw Ally asleep on the couch at first he was shocked at how she looked but then felt angry and guilty that somehow it was his fault, Ally stirred and opened her eyes when she saw him she imediately smiled

"Austin your back" she said hugging him and noticing he was tense "whats wrong?"

"Huh oh uh n-nothing" he replied holding her tightly

"Austin... Oh I know what youre thinking" she said sternly " Austin its not your fault please dont blame yourself" she looked him in the eyes he looked away

"Ally its just.. I cant help it"

"yes you can please Austin if its anyones fault its dallas'" he relaxed a little

"fine but"

"no buts" she cut him off "now would you please turn to look at me" Austin eyes grew wide

"uhm uh i think im fine" he turned his back to her

"austin whats wrong?" She tried walking in front of him but he would keep turning

Ally grabbed him by the shoulders and held him in front of her, what she saw made her gasp in shock

"Austin what happened" she whisperd reaching up to touch his cheek, it was all red and slightly purple it was also swelled up a bit so his cheek and part of his eye was plump, a tear rolled down her cheek he wiped it away

"im fine Ally really" she couldnt help it she started crying he held her close and rubbed her back, Ally theb looked up and grabbed his hand

"come on"

she led him to the kitchen and made him sit down while she searched for an ice pack, Ally softly put it up against his cheek he winced a little at the pain at the beginning but then relaxed, he put his hand on top of hers

"Ally it isnt that bad were like the injured couple all boken and bruised" he said tying to cheer her up she laughed a little and kissed his other cheek, Austin then pouted

"i saved you all i get is that" making her giggle Austin lowered the ice pack putting it deon and jumping up from his chair grabbing Ally and kissing her

"there now im already feeling better" he said pulling away she yawned and smiled at him

"come on we should sleep now" he picked her up she snuggled into hus cheet wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It had been a few weeks since the ordeal and nothing else had happened, Austin and Allybwere both recovered from all their bruises and cuts and looked as healthy as ever, they now had security everywhere, Austin was feeling particurly excited because his birthday was in a few days 5 to be exact, Ally had noticed his happiness but chose not to question.

one night Austin realised that Ally was not in bed, he stood up and walked out of the room to find her

"no dont do that hell find out" he heard Ally say he turned and saw she was sitting on the couch talkig ti someone on her phone

"Austin cant find out"

"because, ugh you can be so confusing sometimes it'll ruin everything" she said frustrated but laughing a little

"i thought you were smarter than this"

"so... Omg really i love you so much" she said sweetly

k bye see ya i cant wait" she said happily

Ally then hung up and stood up, she saw Austin and inediately her mouth opened wide

"A-Austin what.. I thought... how come your awake?" She asked her voice shaking

"i could ask you the same thing" he crossed his arms staring at her she could the venom in his voice

"I I was just talking to Trish"

"didnt sound like Trish" he replied

"what do you mean who else would i talk to?" She said

"why woukd Trish be calling this late, as far as i know her she would kill if someone called her this late" he said walking towards her

"Austin" she exclaimed "why are acting like this"

"who were you talking to?" He said a bit angry

"i already told you it was trish" she looked at him confused

"Ally, who was it" he said more angry

"austin why cant you believe me it was trish"

"Well then what were you talking about"

"we- i- i cant tell you" she said biting her lip

"why?" said Austin feeling very angry and hurt

"because... Because i cant" she said

"because it wasnt trish" he said glaring at her "ALLY WHO WAS IT" he said raising his voice a Little

"austin watever youre thinking its not true" she said becoming angry

"HOW DO I KNOW IT WAS TRISH ALLY WHATS THE TRUTH"

"IVE ALREADY TOLD YOU AUSTIN" she crossed her arms holding back tears "WHY CANT YOU JUST TRUST ME"

"NOT EVERYTHING'S ABOUT TRUST ALLY... Ugh you know sometimes I wish you would just.."

"JUST WHAT GO ON AUSTIN" she shouted at him

"JUST STOP BEING SUCH A DORK" she was taken back by his response

"YEA WELL IM YOUR WIFE NOT YOUR SLAVE YOU CANT ALWAYS BOSS ME AROUND AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO" she yelled back "CAUSE HONESTLY YOU CAN BE SO ANNOYING"

"yea some wife i have" he said quietly looking away from her

"well I guess its bad luck that you got stuck with a dorky wife like me"

"yea bad luck"'he whispered

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT AUSTIN YOUR A STUBBORN AND EGOTISTIC BABY WHO CANT EVEN TRUST HIS OWN WIFE" she then ran upstairs tears streaming down her face, Austin collapsed onto his knees

what just happened?

the next day Austin knocked on their bedroom door when he got no response he walked inside and saw that Ally was gone, how could she just leave he felt himself get angry again well watever who needs her he thought.

Ally had turned up on Trish and Dezs doorstep crying her eyes out, afetr she tood them bothbwhat happened theybwere left dumbfounded

"Austin actually thought you were talking to some guy" she nodded "oh that idiot" sighed Trish

"well what are you going to do now?" She asked, Ally shook her head still crying

"what avout the surprise party for him his birthdays in 2 days? Oh god what about the other surprise" said Des worriedly

Ally just cried harder trish kicked him "Dez why dont you go talk to Austin knock some sense into him" he nodded and left.

once Ally had calmed down she tood Trish she had made her decision

"Trish w-were still doing the party"

"Ally are you sure i mean indont think he deserves it?" She snorted "like if inwere you inwould make him pay" Ally gave her a weak smile ive got something in mind.

meanwhile with Austin and Dez

"i know dez i messed up and i need to apologize but im still a littke mad"

"look Austin you need to trust Allly thats the key to a relationship besides shes never let you down before has she?"

"You know what your right Dez but I dont know why i just cant" sighed Austin

"here" said Dez dialing in Allys number and handing it to him

Ally picked up her phone and saw that Austin was calling her she thought for a moment before pressing ignore. Ausrin groaned and threw his phone

"what have I done" putting his face in hid hands.

**hey guys sorry for the wait again sorry please please please review and tell me wether you like it or not and please tell me wether I should write in povs or not**

**anyways i heard there might not ebba season 3 so please everyone stop posting spoilers please for all of us thanks **

**review bye:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys im back thx for all the reviews i love you all so much honestly I thought this story would be so good**

**so thx your all so awesome and keep reviewing even a small one is good enough for me**

**Austin pov (a lot of you said to write in povs)**

"what have you done indeed" said Dez

"not very helpful Dez" i told

I felt like crap right now how could i say all that to Ally its not like i meant it, I love her and now she wont even answer my call, I suddenly remember our wedding day and the vows I made I looked at her the whole time love in my eyes, then when we were dancing

_I had my arms around she slowly put hers around my neck, we swayed back and forth to the music her cream white dress flowing behind her, _

_"Austin I love you" she whispered_

_"I love you too Ally and I promise i will never ever hurt you or do anything bad to you" i said back _

_I then dipped her she squealed a little but then giggled, _

_"Austin, dont you dare drop me" she whined i chuckled and leaned down to kiss her it was a perfect moment._

"dude why are smiling all creepy like" said Dez snapping me out of my thoughts

"huh oh nothing" I said

Suddenly the door burst open and an angry Trish came storming in, I knew I was in for it

"AUSTIN YOU IDIOTIC STUPID JERK" she shoutee at me and then slapped me I was shocked

"ok first OW and I know I messed up and im a jerk, but I dont know what happened I guess it was just a misunderetanding" I said backing away from her

"MISUNDERSTANDING THATS WHAT YOUR CALLING THIS" she then sighed and breathed "look Austin you have no idea how hurt and depressed Ally is right now you have to do something"

"I know I know" I said guiltily

"I mean how could you actually think Ally, ALLY the ALLY Our sweetest innocent kindest most generoust friend and your WIFE was cheating on you, for crying out loud"

"Trish dont make me feel worse"

"well i think you deserve it" she glared at me

"I- what do I do?"

"I dont know dont ask me this is your mess" she sighed " im gonna call her see if shes ok, I perked up at this

"do you think maybe that I could you know.."

"I dont know if she eants to talk to right now but..."

"sure as hell she doesnt" snorted Dez who was eating pie, I glared at him

"but ill put it on speaker" continued Trish who also glared at dez for interrupting her, they wait for a while till Ally finally picks it up they heard a bit of sniffling

"h-hey trish" she says they can Ally tell that she had been crying, I felt so horrible hearing her like this

"hey Ally how are you" said Trish again glaring at me,

"im f-fine, Dont worry about me but w-where are you?" She asked

"um I" began Trish

"Your with Austin arent you, dont worry im not mad" she said

"im just Trying to slap some sense into him literally"

"Trish... Just be.. Be careful and dont hurt him"

"Ally why" trish exclaimed shocked glaring daggers into me

"because... Watever um so do you know if hes eaten anything?" She asked quietly

"Ally stop caring about him so much far out, after all he put you through it took us 3 hours to stop you crying"

I could tell that the last part was aimed for me but she didnt need to, right now i just wanted to kill myself for being such a horrible husband.

"im sorry I cant help it but i mean if you think about it, it was mostly my fault in fact if you think about it I shouldnt have shouted at him and said all those bad things about Austin..a-a..." She then burst out crying again "im such a horrible wife" she kelt crying

the whole time i felt like someone was stabbing my chest over and over again

"look Ally dont you dare blane yourself for anything ill be there soon" she then hung up "well what do you have to say for yourself moon?"

"yea moon" said Dez

"I..." I had no words

"look you better do something or im gonna forget your my friend"

"yea" agreed Dez

"alright Austin"

"yea"

"Dez stop" she said to him

"yea dez stop...oh sorry"

"I know trish just make sure Ally takes care of herself" i said they then left leaving me feeling sad and guilty.

**Ally pov **

I felt so horrible right now and I already missed Austin so much, Trish and Dez came back and we continued planning Austins surprise party, yea thats what I was talking to her on the phone about and we had to do it when Austin wouldnt hear.

I wanted to make sure that this was the best birthday ever especially with the present I was giving him, a little bit of me was still mad at him though.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was the day, Austins birthday I just wanted to go to him jump in his arms and kiss him but I couldnt he still hurt me, the plan was that Dez would take him out while we set up everything, everybody was coming our parents, friends, and, work friends.

I felt a little off and I was freaking out towards what Austins reaction would be, after everybody arrived we told them about the plan, nobody but Trish and Dez knew about our fight and I tend to keep it that way.

**Austin pov**

I dont get why Des made me come to the mall with him, everywhere I went reminded me of Ally I dont know what kept me sane for the past few days maybe it was that I cuddled with her clothes every night, finaly Dez said we could go back while he was texting on his phone.

the whole day I did nothing but trail after him, he had made me shower and shave and put on sime clean clothes before we left I didnt want to I didnt want to do anything I just wanted to crawl back into bed with a bunch if Allys clothes, so when Dez told me we could leave I was relieved.

When we got back evrything was dark, I turned the lights on and suddenly I heard a bunch of people shouting,

"Surprise Happy Birthday" It suddenly dawned on me that it was my birthday I tuned to Dez who was smiling at me

"Happy birthday dude" he said

"I cant believe I forgot my birthday" I said, then hugged my parents and everyone else

"Happy birthday sweety"

"thanks mom" I replied

my smile faultered as I noticed something, I pulled Trish to the side

" hey wheres uh um Ally" I said sheepishly, she smirked

"go look outside" she said pointing to our backyard, I gulped and made my way there, I then saw her my Angel sitting on a bench staring at the sky, even though I couldnt see her properly she still looked beautfiul wearing a strapless blue dress that blended darker towards the bottom, and her hair flowing down her back, the moonlight made her glow so beautiful.

**Ally pov**

I didnt know what happened to me before Austin came I quickly ran outside while everyone was hiding but I think Trish saw me, I collapsed on sitting down and crying I looked up at the sky staring at the stars thinking about Austin. I suddenly felt someone sit down next to me, I saw a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of my eye.

Oh god what was he doing how did he find me, I turned my head away I then stood up about to walk away when I felt him grab my hand , I but my lip not knowing what to do I slowly turned around keep my eyes locked on the ground not wanting to look at him, Ausin was standing up now and hadnt let go of my hand.

"Ally" he whispered I felt tears threatning to fall "please before you leave I want to talk" His voice was low and sounded sad, I slowly nodded

"F-fine" I heard him breath deeply

"Ally im so so so sorry I dont know what happened to me, I mean I just ugh im just so sorry and Everything I said I didnt mean it I just said it out of anger I promise you ive never ever thought those things before ever about you, I love you Ally your beautiful sweet kind generous selfless and best of all your the most amazing wife in the world" I could hear the sincerity and sadness in his voice and knew he wasnt joking.

tears began rolling down my face, I felt him lift my face up cupping my chin I looked up and saw him his mesmerising eyes looked like he hadnt slept in days and his hair was also messier than usual, he wiped away my tears

"please Ally forgive me" I stepped out of his embrace unknowingly I dont know what to do right now Austin then dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around my legs hugging then, I was startled at his sudden moves

"please Ally im sorry I love you" I held my dress worriedly from the bottom it was only mid thigh

"A-Austin" i whispered "let go"

"im not letting you go till you forgive me please ill do anything you want but please take me back" I then held his face softly he slwoly stood up and we stared at eachother, I slapped him Austin stared at me shocked, but I hugged him fiercly he stumbled back a bit but hugged me tightly really tight

"I guess I deserved that" he chuckled, I couldnt help smiling

"so youll do anything" I whispered he gave a worried laugh

"uh yea why?"

"oh nothing" I said he gave me an uncertain look and starts leaning in but I put my hand up

"your not getting a kiss after all that besides someone could walk out any moment"

"but Ally who cares" he whines

"what if its my dad?"

"Ugh we're married we've done way more than just kiss" I punched him lightly and led us back inside

"there you guys are!" Exclaims Trish she gives me a look noticing my smile and mine and Austins hands held together, she raises her eyebrows at me I nod back at her Austin gives us both wierd looks.

**Austin pov**

The party was awesome and it was great seeing my parents after such a long time the only downsid was that I couldnt even hang with Ally everyone kept wanting to talk to her or something For crying out loud she is my wife.

It was time to cut the cake and I have to admit it was pretty awesome I dont know how she did it but Ally had managed to get me a pancake cake with whipped cream frosting and lots of chocolate and berris, The first person I fed a slice to was obviously her and she fed me back.

"well its getting pretty late we should get going" said my dad and everyone else nodded "happy birthday son you should be prour to have a wife like Ally" I nodded and looked over to her she looked like she was having fun

"wait I have a present for Austin and I want everyone to hear it" she said walking over to me Everyone else quietened down eager to hear what she had to say

"So everyone uh gosh I dont know how to say it" she said smiling

"just say it Ally like you told me" said Trish, wait she knew!

"ok im pregnant" she smiled happily I couldnt believe it, the whole room erupted in sounds of cheering and happiness even a bit of crying from my mom, I couldnt believe I was so happy I looked to her smiling but just as I was about to hug her and kiss her to death I was pushed to the back of the crowd.

everyone else was hugging and congratulating her, oh okay im her husband but I have to be last, I sat down annoyed waiting for everyone else to leave

"nice job Austin" I heard and saw allys dad smiling

"uh uh thanks" I said nervously tuning pink

"dont worry once we leave shes all yours"

"yea good job Austin" said trish winking at me making me go red

"Uh" I do not know what to say right now

"You know me and Ally talked after you proposed to her and I asked her how many kids she wanted" Trish says slyly, my eyes go wide not knowing what to expect

"she said 10 maybe 11, good luck" she smirked at me at this I begin choking my face was extremely red

"w-what" I say softly, she bursts out laughing

"Austin chill it was just a joke" I glare at her by now the while room is looking at me and my red face Even Ally was staring at me with an amused and worried look on her face.

**So please tell me wether it was good or not and review please im hoping to hit 40 or 50 idk **

**I love all of you **

**p.s girlfriends and girl friends ahhhhhhbh:) bye **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I was hoping for a few more reviews please I love reading them even if theyre short anyways I watched Girfriends and Girl friends on youtube (cause I live in NZ) I had mixed feelings**

**fangirling and happy because Ally likes Austin but sad and angry that he and Kira went out in the end.**

**Austin pov**

I was burning red with embarassment right now

"hey leave him alone" Said Ally in between her badly hidden giggles, I glared at Trish who was laughing at me

"okay okay im sorry Austin" she said

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ally was still saying goodbye to last guest and finaly they left I crept up behind her quietly

**Ally pov**

I had so much fun tonight and me and Austin were back together, as I shut the door once everyone had left I let out a huge breath of air, as much as it was it was tiring I yawned stretching my arms when I felt someone grab me from behind and spin me around, I saw Austin

"hi" he whispered

"hi you scared me" he chuckled

"so when were you planning on spending some time with your husband" he pouted "and I still havent gotten my kiss yet"

I smiled and just as we were about to kiss the doorbell rang Austin groaned as I pulled away to open it, surprise surprise it was Dez

"um hi im sorry but I uh forgot my cheese bag" he said noticing The frustrated and angry look on Austins face, I just smiled at him

"come and get it" he quickly ran and came back holding a bag that was made of cheese , oh Dez

"im uh sorry just carry on forget I was even her you know sorry for disturbing anyway happy birthday Austin ho-"

"Dez please shouldnt you go now" said Austin giving him a look

"well sorry" said and walked out" I shut the door and laughed

"oh Dez"

I turned to Austin who was looking gloomy, I walked over to him and slipped my hand in his swinging slightly, he looked up and smiled at me, then he did something I didnt expect, Austin grabbed my waist and dipped me but before he could kiss me the door rang again

"ughhhh" groaned Austin letting go of me

"hey be nice" I told him, once again I opened the door and there was Dez again "hi Dez"

"im sorry but I forgot to give Austin his present" he said smiling surprisingly not noticing Austins death glares, he handed me the wrapped package and ran off. As soon as I shut the door Austin grabbed me again and dipping me like last time.

"where were we" he said quietly I giggled dropping the present carefully wrapping my hands around his neck as he leant down and kissed me I then felt his tongue sweep accross my lips he pulled away slightly

"mmmm cherry" I blushed as he stood me up we stayed like that for a while before he a put a hand on my stomach

"your not gonna kill Dez are you" I giggled

"Hmm I dont know" he said seriously thinking about

"Austin" I said shocked

"im just kidding" he laughed

"I cant believe it we're gonna have a baby" I then hugged him tightly and he spun me around a couple of times while I screamed

"come on we should sleep" he said walking up the stairs holding me

"and by the way now that your pregnant things are gonna be very different here, your not alloud to walk on the stairs by yourself and no more eating pickles so much I dont want our child to be some green monster"

I shook my head at him "yea ok Austin Watever you say" I said sarcasticly

"what in the world happened here" I shouted as he stepped inside our room, my clothes were thrown everywhere and the bed was a mess, he put me down and slowly began walking out

"uh im just going to see if Dez got home safely"

"Austin"I shouted at him " what did you do while I was gone" i laughed a little imaginig what he did "Did you wear my clothes or something"

"what no!" He exclaimed "I was a wreck without you, all I had were your clothes and your shampoo"

"my shampoo?" i questioned, he blushed a little

"um you know cause your hair smells so good and.. Yea"' I laughed and hugged him

"here I"ll clean up and you go see if Dez got home safely" I said still laughing

"Ally, gosh it was just a joke. And here i"ll clean I made the mess" he said I nodded and watched as he whizzed around the room putting things away and sorting my clothes back into the closet.

When he finished we both got ready for bed,

"you know I missed you I even pretended that your clothes were you" he whispered into my ear cuddling up to me

"well now you have the real me" I whispered kissing him.

**hey I know this was short but im busy cause school just started yay (sarcasm) **

**anyway can anyone tell em when the promo for campers and complications comes out im dying literally please thx**

**43 reviews in 5 chapters thank you so much please please get me to 50 or more i will die of happiness I love you all your the best:)**

**and I will be updatig on friday saturday or sunday this week so dont worry:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so here is the next chapter please review I want to try have 100 by chapter10 cause honestly i will die if that happens i love you all**

**on another note ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**justvsaw the promo for campers and complications asggfhdjjhbkj**

**they are about to kis and austin likes ally if you havent seen it go go go **

**youtube NOW**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

**I cant wait 2 weeks but we have to...,**

**Ally pov**

right now I was so uncomfortable my pillow was killing me, I slowly slid my hand underneath to see what it was my hand came accross something cold and hard out of instinct I screamed causing Austin to wake up

"Ally Ally what happened" he shouted turning out lamp on for light, I grabbed hold of the thing and slid it out I then found myself holding a large glass bottle, I saw Austins eyes widen he gulped

"Austin..." I said softly "were you?" he looked away from not responding "Austin please tell me" I said

"yes Ally I was drinking" he then got off the bed angrily and stormed out to our balcony, I didnt know what to think right now i went out and folowed him grabbing a small blanket since he was shirtless.

I stood there for a while before wrapping it around him and hugging him

"look Austin its ok im not mad, but you promised me.."

"I know Ally" he sighed turning around to look at me "im really sorry and its not just that I feel bad for everything that happened ughh" he put his face in his hands

"thank you I was worried you would get mad at me and then I would have to say my whole im sorry speech again and hug your legs and everything" he said

"do you know how awkward and wierd that was for me" I said to him

"how I had no problem with it in fact I was enjoying myself" he laughed a little I slapped his arm

"I was wearing a dress you idiot" he rubbed his arm

"Ok im sorry for everything"

"its alright Austin just dont do it again" i said

"I promise this time for real, anyways there wont be a next time" he smirked

"so how much did you drink" I said with a small smile

"whaaaat" he said his voice high "please Ally im not that irrespsonsible" I gave him a look "geez woman do you have to look at me like that, i think maybe 3or4" he said the last part quietly but I still heard but surprisingly i wasnt that mad

"its alright Austin" i hugged him but he felt tense "whats wrong?"

"umm I may have done some things while I was drunk" he said nervously

"like what?" I questioned raising my eyebrows

"um uh I-I not really sure but uh Dez told me that I had spent some money" he looked down twidling his thumbs, I facepalmed

"oh god, hopefully you didnt do anything too extreme" i then heard him laughing "its not funny Austin" i said smiling sadly at him "huh watever lets just go back to sleep we"ll talk in the morning"

"no i wanna stay" he whined

"but im cold" I said hugging myself, he opened up his arms and the blanket

"come on now im getting cold" he said

I cuddled into him as he wrapped the blanket around both of us I reached up and kissed his cheek

"I love you"

"I love you too" he replied

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Austin pov **

last night was probably the best sleep ive had in a while, I reached out my arms expecting to feel Ally but I felt nothing I opened my eyes and saw she was gone I looked around the room and saw she wasnt there either even in the bathroom.

I jumped down the stairs as fast as I could searching everywhere I then heard sweet humming coming from the kitchen and relaxed a little, of course where else would she be? I slowly walked in and saw her, she had her earphones in and was swaying her hips damn she looked good in her purple sundress with an oversized black knit cardigan and black shoes.

I stood there watching her make breakfast, I then walked up behind her grabbing her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder swaying along with her

"Austin you need to stop scaring me like that" she said pulling out her earphones

"and you need to stop giving me mini heart attacks in the morning but I guess we cant all have what we want now can we" I said smirking, she then turned around

"and did you consider putting any clothes on, you have clothes right" she said right now I was only in my boxers

"why whats the problem am I too distracting for you" I said flexing my muscles she stared at me then smiled

"oh Austin when did you get so fat" I began to panic

"wha- what im f-fat" I looked down to my stomach poking it was I really fat oh no! I then heard Ally laughing I looked up to her

"Austin im kidding calm down" "your... As hot as ever" she said reaching up to hug me

"Ally dont ever do that" i said

"ok im sorry" she said pulling away but I pulled her back

"by the way you look hot aswell" I whispered into her ear and let her go she was a little pink

"thanks" she said quietly then turned back around and sighed "congratualtions Austin you made me burn your pancake" she went and dumped it in the bin

"its ok ill just eat the other 9 you made for me" I told her grabbing the plate

"ohhh Austin moon finaly eats 9 pancakes for a day" she says shocked

"what im totaly fine with 9" she laughed

"yea you would always ask for more if I made you less then 10 pancakes"

"well... I was a growing man" she just shook her head smiling.

I finished my pancakes and saw Ally walk over to the door "ok Austin im leaving" she said I ran over and grabbed her

"where exactly are you going?" I asked

"to the mall with trish" she said looking at me wierdly

"well make sure your careful and stay wih trish and dont run to much and make sure you dont eat anythig your not supposed to and-"

"Austin ill be fine" she cut me off I smiled at her nodding I then leaned down to kiss her after a while we heard a loud beep

"Austin trish is here"

"doesnt matter, your gonna be gone for the whole day she can wait" I said and kept kissing her slipping my tongue into her mouth holding her tightly after a while trish kept beeping loudly she slowly opened the door and pulled away

"bye Austin" she smiled at me and kissed me one last time "oh and jimmy wanted you to go and record some last songs for the new album" she told me before grabbing her purse and running off "and dont forget to put some clothes on" she shouted at me.

**Ally pov**

"Ally what took you so long" Said Trish

"Austin wouldnt let me go" I told she rolled her and smiles

"seriously that man will die without you" we both laughed

"man more like little boy" I said "but I still love him"

"yea I know I think the whole world knows" said Trish "now lets do some shopping" she squealed, this was going to be a long day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

once we had finished we went back to Trish and Dezs house Dez was out so it was iust me and her, we decided to watch a couple of movies and before I knew it I fell asleep.

"Ally wake up" I heard Trish say I opened my eyes

"what time is it?" I asked her

"uhhh it almost 10" I stood up

"what ohh Austins gonna be so angry" I quickly grabbed my bags and ran out the door "bye Trish"

"Ally dont you want a ride?"

"No you sleep ill walk its only like 10-15 minutes" I then left

It was pretty dark outside, I checked my phone and saw i had multiple missed calls and messages from Austin, I was about to call him when my battery ran out

"oh greatl i said angrily and put my phone back, I then heard a noise behind me like someone was there I turned around slowly and saw a black hooded figure a few blocks away from I stopped walking so did they, I turned back around and walked faster I could hear their feet crunching against the rocks on the sidewalk.

Terrified I started running I heard them running, I then saw our house and relief spread through me, but then I felt a cold hand grab my wrist and another over my mouth I struglled to get put of his grip I then kicked him in the groin and the man doubled up in pain letting me go.

I ran as fast as I could up the driveway and opened the door slamming it shut,

"Ally" I looked up and saw Austin standing in front of me with a worried look I hugged him tightly and began crying, he was a bit shocked but hugged me back stroking my hair.

"Ally what happened?" He asked I shook my head, Austin brought us over to the couch sitting me down,

"Ally please tell me what happened are you ok is the baby ok?"

"T-there was s-somebody following me and I tried running away from them b-but then they grabbed me but I k-kicked then and managed to g-get away and..." I was in shock, Austin held my hands and I gasped as pain shot through my right wrist I looked down to see a red swelled handprint.

**hey srry its shorylt im sick and have a headache thats killing me but watever.**

**once again campers and complocations ahhhhhhhhhhh**

**tgx please review **

**goal:100 i luv u :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry for late update but here it is the next chapter.**

**Ally pov**

I suddenly felt Austin being wrenched out of my grasp and I heard a loud thud I looked to see him unconcious lying in the floor,

"Austin" I screamed fear surging through me as I shook his somewhat lifeless body I then felt a sharp pain hit the side of my head and then I blacked out.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

I woke up with my head throbbing, and I was tied up to a chair in some dark room, just great what lunatic do I have to deal with now

"mornin sleeping beauty" I looked up and saw Dallas, of course

"how the hell do you keep escaping jail and what is your problem with me and Austin" i shouted furiously he just laughed maniacly and I stared at him like he was crazy "wait it was you evrything was you the shooting to... you were following me last night and you grabbed me and.."

"yes Ally see how much I love you would Austin ever do that for you" ok now I think I will pay for therapy for him

"are you serious?" I asked in disbelief "look Dallas me and Austin we're married and im pregnant im sorry but its too late" I felt like such a horrible person but right now all I was worried about was Austin "where's Austin?"

"dont worry he's somewhere..." He leaned down to my ear and whispered "lets say he's alive for now" I was scared, scared for Austin

"d-dont do anything to him" I croaked out

**Austin pov **

Pain engulfed my body as I tried to get up, man Dallas knows how to torture someone but i didnt care wether I was hurt or not I needed to find Ally I made my way to the door but it was locked, well duh Austin why would he leave it open.

I then heard her voice I looked around they were nearby I coukd feel it, I saw a vent shaft and grabbed some boxes i stepped on top and look through the shaft and saw that she was in the room next to me, smart move Dallas, he was talking to her.

I tried pulling the the shaft open but it woupdnt budge, I watched Ally hoping she wouldnt get hurt I felt angry as he leaned closer to her, he then walked out after a few minutes and I know he was probably gonna be gone for a little while so I needed to act quickly,

"Ally" I said quietly she imediately looked up hopeful "up here" she titlted her head up and happiness filled her yes as she saw me

"Austin oh my god are you ok did he hurt you too much" she asked worriedly

"Ally im fine but are you ok, the baby your not hurt are you" she shook her head

she was tied to a chair with her hands behind her back"can you untie yourself somehow?" I saw her moving as she bit her lip but then stood up pulling the rope of her wrists

"Dallas is not good at tying knots" she said I managed to smile at her she smiled back but then we heard a creak and Dallas came back Ally wuickly sat down putting her hands behind her back,

"here" he handed her a glass of water

"how am i supposed to drink it" she said venomously

"ill give it to you" he smirked, but Ally purses her lips and shook her head

"I dont want it"

"too bad you dont have a choice" he said she lifted her leg and kicked it out of his hand glaring at him I smirked thats my Ally.

he held his hand but she shrugged "sorry accident" I tried to keep myslef from laughing but he just glared at her

"ok then thats how you want to do it" she the looked worried as he walked closer to her "wait how did you get free" he said pointing to the rope he picked it up and tied her hands again she winced as he tightened it and i clenched my fists

he walked back in front of her and di something that made me even more angry, he kissed her she kicked him away but he stepped on her feet and she cried out in pain he pushed her back against the chair and kissed her neck his hands moved up her legs to her shirt she tried pushing him away but couldnt, i couldnt see exactly what he was doing.

"DALLAS GET THE FUCK OF HER" i shouted as loud as I could I couldnt take it i grasped the vent ripping it open and jumping through Dallas looked at me smirking

"clearly you didnt learn anything from earlier moon" he got off her but i grabbed his shirt and threw him he crashed into the wall pretty soon it had turned into a bad fight. Dallas pushed me off him and I stopped punching him, he pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it at me

"dont move" he shouted I put my hands

"look Dallas you dont have to do this, we can help you" he just shook his head and moved the gun towards Ally who was still tied, she flinched

"D-" but he cut me off

"move and I swear I will shoot her"

"why Dallas why do you hate us so much?" said Ally

"Ally I dont hate I love you and I need you to be mine, but you left me for Austin I hate Austin"

"Dallas we were never even together" she said "im sorry" He softened up a little but his eyes turned dark again

"well then if I cant have you no one can" we both heard a click but before he could shoot her I leaped in front of him grabbing the gun and pointing it in a different direction it narrowly missed her and hit the chair instead causing the whole thing to collasp I heard Ally scream as she hit the ground.

"this is police come out with your hands up" (sorry just had to put that in there not matter how cliche) we heard a loud voice, who called the police, I ripped the gun out of Dallas' hand while he was distracted and threw it.

siddenly I felt very light headed and before I knew it evrything went black

not again!

**so please review please it helps even constructive critiscm **

**chapters and choices i am so excited cant wait **

**and everyone complaining that the kiss was blocked yea it was but disney only allows one invlocked kiss per season so we will see a kiss dont worry**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey srry ive been gone but you know how stressful school is so anyways here is the next chapter**

**Austin pov**

honestly if I faint one more time im gonna scream, I woke up in a hospital with my arm in a cast, which is going to stay there for the next few weeks, how wonderful (sarcasm)

They still havent told me anything about Ally, Trish and Dez had rushed ove as soon as they heard what happened and so did our parents, I lay back on my bed and close my eyes praying that Ally and the baby will be ok, then the doctor comes in and we look at him expectantly I practically shot up

"hello Austin how are you?" He asks I roll my eyes

"hows Ally is she ok what about the baby when can I see her?" I half shout at him, and he sighs

"Ally is going to be fine"he says and I mange to smile and sigh in relief

"wait what about the baby?" Asks Trish looking wary

"the baby... We dont know yet" and then he walks out, I dont know what to think right now, oh god I hope Ally is ok

"hey dude it'll be ok" says Dez reasuringly and I nod at him but lay back down and stare at the cieling. I eventually fall asleep, but I wake up to voices, I open my eyes and see my mother talking to the doctor

"whats going on" I say rubbing my eyes sitting up they both turn to look at me

"we got news about the baby" says the doctor "everythigs going to be fine" he smiles at me and I smile even bigger

"so can I see Ally?" He looks hesitant but nods

"fine shes in the room next door" he then leaves I jump out of bed and rush out the door, I barge into the room and see Ally talking to trish, when she sees me she smiles

"Austin"

"Ally" and then I give her a big tight hug placing my hand over her stomach.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

3months later...

Ally is now 4 months pregnant and eveything is wonderful, we moved on from the whole Dallas ordeal he's locked up in jail now but im still a little over proctective of Ally.

"Austin you lied to me" screams Ally waking me up I sat up in bed rubbing my eyes

"what is it now Ally?" I asked her she is so cranky when she's pregnant even at 4 months

"you lied to me" she glared at me standing in front of her mirror" and I stared at her confused

"what?" She glared at me even more and now I was scared

"ugh I hate you" she then ran out of the room and I flopped back down on my pillow

"oh Ally" I sighed and then slowly got up walking after her "Ally where are you?" I walked into the kitchen and saw her eating pancakes, wait were those meant to be mine

"Ally what wrong?" I sat next to her she finished her plate and looked at me

"remember what I asked you last week?" she asked poking my chest, I shook my head but then regretted it because she began crying

"you dont even care about me anymore" she pushed me away I sighed and pulled her closer to me wrapping my arms around her

"Ally cmon im sorry for watever I did please tell me?"

"remeber when I asked you if I was gettig fat" I groaned and slid my hand down my face

xoxoxox

_"Austin am I getting fat?" asked Ally looking at me and I gulped, she had never asked me this before what was I supposed to say, yes Ally you are a little fat she'd probably freak out _

_"whaat psh no Ally you look as beautiful as ever" she smiled and kissed m_

xoxoxoxo

ever since then she had asked me everyday and I would give her the same reply.

"Ally your not fat"

"Your lying because today I woke up early to make you pancakes and we were out of mix so I decided to go to the store and buy you some like a good wife and guess what some little kid said 'look mommy that woman is fat'" she said mimicking a little kid voice , I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing but she saw and wacked me

"you are so mean, im leaving me and trish are gonna hang out today" she said pickig up her purse and putting her shoes on

"wait Ally?" She looked at me " will you at least make me breakfast?" I dont think I shouldve said that because she then walked out slamming the door she had better left me some pancakes, and she didnt.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I was lying on the couch half dead, when was Ally gonna come back how could she just leave like that, im starving and my hands are burnt from trying to cook my own food Ally knows I cant cook but she just left.

I then saw a book that Dez had got me 'how to deal with pregnant wife' I imediately picked it up and flicked through, why did I not read it before this is good stuff, the. i saw something that really interested me 'when she asks if shes fat' '

"romance is the key" I read aloud well thats good because I am the king of romance "Make her feel special like when you had sex Make sure she knows that you still see her as the wonderful girl you married,not some fat pregnant lady because thats what they think plus itll be fun for both of you" (this is something I made up I know worst advice ever but I couldnt think of anything else)

xoxoxoxoxoxox

I had ordered myself some pizza but I was still starving, I heard a door open, Ally's back

"Hi Ally" I said nervously scared if she was still angry, she dropped onto the couch

"hi Austin" she mumbled

"whats Wrong? I lay next to her she moved to give me space

"nothing im just tired you know how shopping with Trish is"

"thats too bad I thought we could have some fun" I whispered she giggled and pushed me of the couch

"hey that hurt" I whined

"too bad blondie" she said getting up "besides im too fat to do anything"

"aww Ally your not fat your still the same beautiful talented girl I married" I said hugging her "and sexy girl" I whispered squeezing her butt a little and kissing her ear

"eww Austin" she giggles gasping lightly as I nibbled on her ear "Come on I wanna sleep carry me" she demanded and I picked her she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, I walked up kissing her neck while she giggled,

Ally changed and got into bed with me,

"Austin why do you sleep without a shirt?"

"because its more comfortable, but sleeping naked is way better" she rolled her eyes "why are my awesome abs distracting you?"

"Go to sleep Austin" she turned of the lights

I cuddled close to her wrappig my legs around hers, my arms around her waist

"night" I whispered kissing her cheek she wrapped my arms tighter around her holding my hands

"good night"

book was right this is fun.

**I know horrible chapter srry im having some writers block **

**important please read **

**so could you guys please tell me what you would like to read about next please it really helps**

**anyway review I love you**

**and ill post next chapter once I get idk 15-20 reviews please and thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so who excited for the bext auslly episode I AM AHHHHHH**

**any way heres the next chapter**


End file.
